L'étrange Noël du général Jack
by Marita42
Summary: C'est Noël et Jack reçoit une visite pour le moins inattendue. De quoi le faire réfléchir...et agir ?


**L'ETRANGE NOEL DU GENERAL JACK**

**Auteur :** Marita

**Mail :**

**Saison :** 9 (après le départ de Jack à Washington). Et si vous avez loupé l'épisode « Les Réfugiés » (je crois que c'est ça le titre, l'épisode avec Narim et Schrödinger le chat), vous ne comprendrez rien à la fin de l'histoire.

**Résumé :** C'est bientôt Noël, et Sam attend la visite d'un certain général. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu décider Jack à s'inviter chez elle pour le réveillon ?

**Disclaimer :** ben non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, et ça ne me rapporte toujours pas un centime d'euro. Tant pis.

**Commentaire :** mon petit cadeau de Noël pour tous les shippeurs qui se promènent par là. Un petit hommage aussi (maladroit, je sais, mais hommage tout de même) au grand Charles Dickens et à son superbe « Un Chant de Noël ». J'adore cette histoire, M. Charles est vraiment un conteur hors pair. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne connaissent pas ce texte, je vous invite très fortement à le lire, vous ne serez pas déçus.

And now…enjoy !

**Prologue :**

C'était la veille de Noël.

Le ciel était resté bas et plombé toute la journée et à 5 heures de l'après-midi, les premiers flocons s'étaient mis à tomber sur la ville de Colorado Springs, menaçant rapidement de perturber la circulation tant la neige tombait dru et s'agglutinait à une vitesse alarmante sur les routes et les trottoirs gelés.

Heureusement, ce jour-là, et contrairement à son habitude, le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter de l'Armée de l'Air des Etats-Unis avait quitté son lieu de travail de Cheyenne Mountain particulièrement tôt, et se trouvait donc déjà rentrée chez elle et attablée dans sa cuisine face à une tasse fumante de thé aux épices lorsque les intempéries commencèrent. On pourrait penser – et il serait bien naturel de le faire – que cet heureux concours de circonstances lui aurait paru fort réconfortant et qu'elle se serait sentie on ne peut plus soulagée de se trouver présentement dans la situation qu'on vient d'évoquer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

Oh, certes, elle était bien heureuse de ne pas se trouver dehors au milieu des bouchons par un temps pareil ; néanmoins, alors qu'elle soufflait sur son thé pour le faire refroidir, son esprit n'était pas tranquille et la manière fébrile dont elle balançait sa jambe depuis plusieurs minutes trahissait son agitation. Car elle attendait un invité qui devait arriver le soir-même par avion, et elle craignait – à juste titre, car la circonstance avait déjà été vue plus d'une fois – que la neige n'empêche l'avion d'atterrir et que l'aéroport se retrouve fermé, annihilant ses espoirs de passer le réveillon avec celui qu'elle attendait.

C'eut cependant été bien mal connaître le Général Jack O'Neill (car c'était lui qui devait venir) que de perdre tout espoir concernant sa venue à la vue de quelques malheureux flocons, quand bien même ceux-ci eussent été deux fois plus nombreux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le Général était en effet connu pour être particulièrement entêté, voire même franchement cabochard à l'occasion. Or il avait semble-t-il décidé de venir passer Noël à Colorado Springs, et plus précisément chez le Lieutenant Colonel Carter, et rien, pas même une tempête de neige, n'aurait pu le détourner de son objectif. Sam ignorait quelles étaient au juste ses motivations (après tout, lorsqu'il venait dans le Colorado, il logeait habituellement à la base ou chez Daniel, alors pourquoi insister pour venir chez elle cette fois-ci ?), mais il avait dit qu'il devait lui parler. Et de toute évidence, il avait la ferme intention de le faire.

********************************

_3 semaines plus tôt, Washington D.C. : _

Jack soupira de soulagement en déposant son sac de courses sur la table de la cuisine. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que tout soit tellement lourd ? Ou bien était-ce lui qui se faisait vieux ? Il lui semblait qu'avant, dans une sorte de vie antérieure, il ne souffrait pas autant en charriant des packs de bière ou des bouteilles de lessive. Mais ça ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il n'avait plus 20 ans, voilà tout, et aussi frustrant que ce soit, il y avait certaines choses qu'il pouvait faire sans effort à l'époque mais que son corps lui refusait aujourd'hui. Il fallait l'accepter. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire dans l'affaire.

Avec un léger haussement d'épaules, il commença à ranger ses provisions dans les placards. Du café, du lait, des biscuits, des cornichons, des…

- C'est comme ça que vous vous nourrissez ?

Jack sursauta et faillit laisser tomber le bocal d'olives qu'il avait dans les mains. Cette voix… Il la connaissait, mais…. Non, c'était impossible. Pas uniquement parce que cela voulait dire que quelqu'un était entré dans son appartement fermé à clé pendant son absence, mais parce que le propriétaire de cette voix était… Il posa les olives sur la table et se retourna lentement. Il manqua avoir une attaque en reconnaissant l'homme qui se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, avec sur le visage ce sourire ironique qu'il lui connaissait bien.

- OK, murmura-t-il, je sais que la journée a été longue et que je suis fatigué, mais je ne pensais pas l'être à ce point-là.

- Quoi, vous avez des hallucinations ? demanda l'homme d'un ton amusé.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, répondit Jack.

- Peut-être, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de raison pour que vous en ayez aujourd'hui, si ?

- Pas que je sache, mais bon, ces trucs-là, on sait jamais trop pourquoi ça arrive, alors…

- Je ne suis pas une hallucination, affirma l'homme en se rapprochant d'un pas.

Jack leva une main pour l'arrêter.

- Aha ! Petite minute ! Je veux juste vérifier une chose.

Sourcils froncés, perplexe, il se pinça fortement le bras.

- Aïe !

- Vous pensiez que vous étiez en train de rêver ? s'esclaffa son interlocuteur, trouvant visiblement l'idée hilarante.

- ça expliquerait votre présence ici, répondit Jack en se massant le bras, où une petite trace rouge s'était déjà formée.

- Vraiment ? Parce que ça vous arrive souvent, de rêver de moi ? reprit l'homme, sans chercher à dissimuler son amusement grandissant.

- Pas franchement, répondit Jack en l'observant d'un œil méfiant.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? J'en sais rien, moi, mais je suppose que vous êtes un genre d'hallucination, le fruit de mon imagination ou je ne sais quoi.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Jack !

- Quoi ? Vous voudriez que je croie que vous êtes vraiment là, dans ma cuisine, en chair et en os ? C'est impossible et vous le savez aussi bien que moi !

- Pour ce qui est de la chair et des os, je suis d'accord. Mais je suis vraiment là. C'est moi, Jack. Pour de vrai.

- Mais oui bien sûr.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître difficile à croire, mais…

- Je ne vous écoute plus, répondit Jack en se retournant pour ranger son bocal d'olives dans le placard. Vous n'êtes pas réellement là. Je suis en train de me parler à moi-même. Ça va passer.

- Non, ça ne va pas passer, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller.

- Vous n'êtes pas réel.

- Si, je le suis.

- Non.

- Jack…

- Je ne vous écoute plus, et je ne vous parle plus. Tiens, je vais chanter, comme ça je ne pourrai plus vous entendre. Euh, alors, une chanson…

- Non, pitié, pas ça, s'il vous plaît ! Vous chantez comme une casserole !

- Aha ! Vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas réel ! Si vous étiez vraiment vous, vous n'auriez aucun moyen de savoir ça ! s'écria Jack d'un air triomphal en se retournant pour le fixer, très fier de lui. Il grimaça néanmoins en constatant que son interlocuteur était toujours là.

- C'est Sam qui me l'a dit, rétorqua celui-ci.

Jack leva un sourcil.

- Carter n'a aucun moyen non plus de… Ah, si, admit-il à regret.

L'homme face à lui esquissa un sourire.

- Mon cher Jack. Vous n'avez pas changé.

- Mouais… Vous non plus. C'est bien ça le problème. Parce que, au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, vous êtes censé être mort !

L'homme fit la grimace, comme si Jack venait de l'offenser.

- Vous savez, c'est assez insultant de dire ça à un revenant.

- Un quoi ?

- Un fantôme, si vous préférez.

- Un fantôme ? Ah mais bien sûr, évidemment, quel idiot, pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? répondit Jack d'un ton sarcastique.

- Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ?

- Franchement ? Non.

- Pourtant vous me voyez.

- Ce qui prouve seulement que mon cerveau est dérangé.

- Ah, ça…

- Ah ! Pas de commentaire !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Vous ne croyez pas que je sois réel, rétorqua l'homme en haussant les épaules.

- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous ne pouvez pas l'être. Je ne crois pas aux fantômes. Et puis d'abord, ça suffit, fichez-moi la paix, maintenant. J'ai des choses à faire.

Jack se retourna une fois de plus vers ses commissions et se remit à ranger ses affaires. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se produisit, la cuisine resta totalement silencieuse. Jack commençait à penser que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, quand…

- Aaaaah !!! Bon sang, Jacob, vous voulez me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? Vous vous ennuyez tant que ça, là-haut ? Vous voulez que je vienne vous rejoindre ?

Jacob Carter, ou du moins un homme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, sourit en contemplant Jack de l'autre côté de la table de cuisine, où il venait de se matérialiser.

- Vous plaisantez ? Si j'avais besoin de compagnie, je crois honnêtement que je choisirais quelqu'un d'autre, sans vouloir vous vexer.

Jack grimaça à nouveau tout en sortant de son sac ses derniers achats : un paquet de pain de mie, une tablette de chocolat et trois cannettes de bière.

- Dites, vous vous nourrissez toujours de cette façon ? reprit Jacob en l'observant. Parce que franchement, je ne suis pas nutritionniste, mais ça ne me paraît pas très équilibré, tout ça. Vous devriez faire un peu plus attention à vous.

- Tiens donc, vous vous inquiétez pour moi, maintenant ? C'est nouveau, ça ! C'est votre séjour dans l'au-delà qui vous a changé ?

- Evidemment, d'une certaine façon. Mais je ne peux pas en parler. Vous ne comprendriez pas, de toute manière.

- Oh, bien sûr, tout le monde ne peut pas être un génie ! Votre fille, elle, elle comprendrait sans problème si vous lui expliquiez. Tiens, d'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, pourquoi est-ce que vous me rendez visite à moi et pas à elle ? ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir de vous voir. Si vous alliez « revenir » un peu chez elle ?

- Je ne veux pas lui imposer ça, répondit Jacob. Elle a déjà suffisamment mal vécu mon départ, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

- Mouais. Et donc, la raison pour laquelle vous avez quitté les anges pour venir hanter ma cuisine, c'est… ? reprit Jack.

Jacob sourit d'un air vaguement machiavélique.

- J'ai des choses à vous dire. Vous avez des choses à faire, Jack O'Neill. Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassé de moi !

********************************

_Une semaine plus tard, Homeworld Security Office, Washington D.C., bureau du Général O'Neill :_

Evidemment, il n'avait pas mis la parole de Jacob en doute une seule seconde. Une fois qu'il eût accepté l'idée que Jacob Carter était réellement là, chez lui, et plus précisément dans sa cuisine, il avait tout de suite compris que l'ex-général ex-Tok'ra ex-vivant n'était pas venu dans l'unique but de le rendre dingue ou de lui faire la conversation. Quoi que en ce qui concernait la possibilité de le rendre maboul, il commençait à douter que Jacob ne prît pas un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Toujours est-il qu'il avait dû admettre l'idée dérangeante que l'homme avait le pouvoir de se matérialiser où il voulait, quand il le voulait( y compris aux moments et aux endroits les plus inopportuns) et constater avec un certain malaise que ce cher Jacob était certes visible, comme l'étaient sa table de cuisine ou ses placards, mais n'avait en outre aucune substance. Jack pouvait passer la main à travers lui et ne rencontrait pas plus de résistance que s'il avait tenté de saisir un nuage de fumée. Cela dit, il n'avait tenté l'expérience qu'une seule fois, car Jacob l'avait fusillé du regard, trouvant visiblement son geste particulièrement grossier. Après ça, le général avait dû faire un effort ostensible pour lui parler de manière relativement amicale, et Jack soupçonnait que s'il ne s'était pas agi d'une affaire aussi importante à ses yeux, il serait reparti tout droit de là où il était venu – quel que soit l'endroit en question.

Mais Jacob avait un but bien précis, et de toute évidence il n'avait nulle intention de laisser Jack en paix tant que celui-ci ne se serait pas plié à ses exigences. Et quelles exigences ! C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Jack se serait attendu de sa part ! Lorsque Jacob avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui faire faire, Jack s'était naturellement figuré qu'il s'agissait de sauver le monde, ou du moins une ou deux planètes, ou de venir en aide aux Tok'ras lors de quelque mission suicide dont il avait l'habitude. Il avait failli éclater de rire quand le général lui avait exposé la raison de sa présence. Mais, comprenant au regard de l'intéressé qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une blague de mauvais goût, il en était resté bouche bée pendant une bonne minute. D'ailleurs, une semaine plus tard, il avait toujours du mal à croire que Jacob lui avait demandé _ça_.

Oh, bien sûr, qu'il se préoccupe du bonheur de son unique fille était on ne peut plus naturel. Mais qu'il s'en préoccupe au point de demander à Jack de… Il secoua la tête. C'était dingue. Complètement dingue. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, il se dit que s'il allait raconter tout ça à un psy, il se retrouverait en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire entre quatre jolis murs blancs, avec une mignonne petite camisole de force. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il parlait à un mort (même si cette fois-ci, l'intéressé était réellement mort et non seulement passé à un plan d'existence différent), et il avait vu et entendu son lot de trucs incroyables au cours de sa carrière. Il était d'ailleurs parfois tenté de croire que plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre. Mais là…

- Alors, Jack, encore en train de marmonner dans votre coin ?

Jack étouffa un grognement mécontent en ramassant le dossier qu'il venait de laisser tomber par terre.

- Bon sang, Jacob, on ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Il n'y a pas de porte entre ici et là d'où je viens.

- Eh bien vous devriez mettre au point un système pour annoncer votre arrivée. Un genre de sonnette céleste, j'en sais rien, moi, un truc pour dire « coucou, j'arrive, n'ayez pas peur, ce n'est que moi ! ».

- Ummmh, j'y penserai, répondit Jacob sans conviction. Alors, vous avez réfléchi à ce que je vous ai demandé ?

Jack soupira.

- Jacob, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je suis au bureau, là. Ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça.

- Vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez plus que j'aille chez vous, il faudrait savoir !

- Oui, mais là, je, euh… Je travaille ! J'ai un tas de dossiers à lire et à signer, des coups de fil à passer, des rapports à rédiger, des…

- ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, vous êtes un homme débordé. Mais c'est bien ça, le problème. Vous passez votre temps au travail. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous n'êtes pas allé dans le Colorado ?

- Si vous tenez à le savoir, ça fait à peine un mois, rétorqua Jack en réprimant à grand peine un soupir agacé.

- Vraiment ? Et vous êtes resté combien de temps ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, combien de temps je suis resté ?

- Ce que je veux dire, Jack, c'est que vous n'avez pas le temps d'avoir une vie sociale, alors ne parlons pas de vie privée ! Vous savez que vous manquez à vos amis, là-bas ?

Jack émit un grognement indistinct et détourna le regard.

- Evidemment, et ils me manquent aussi, mais on savait tous ce qu'il en serait quand j'ai accepté cette promotion. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça.

- Et c'est tout ? Vous allez vous résigner à cette situation ? C'est comme ça que vous imaginez l'avenir ?

- J'en sais rien. En fait, la plupart du temps, on passe à un cheveu de se faire réduire en poussière par des méchants extraterrestres, alors l'avenir, vous savez, j'avoue que je n'y pense pas trop.

- Je vois, fit Jacob en penchant la tête sur le côté. Eh bien il serait peut-être temps que vous y pensiez, Jack O'Neill…

*********************************************

Jack ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête, désorienté. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il y avait moins d'une minute, il était dans son bureau, en train de tenir tête à Jacob, et maintenant, il se retrouvait… Il balaya les alentours du regard. Il connaissait cet endroit. Cette rue. Bien sûr, il était venu suffisamment souvent pour s'en souvenir. Il était juste devant l'entrée de l'immeuble de Daniel. Mais comment diable avait-il pu se retrouver là en un battement de cils ? Il étouffa un grognement.

- Thor !

Une légère toux le fit se retourner.

- Oh, Thor n'y est pour rien, cette fois.

- Encore vous ! Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Bon, ça vous dérangerait de me dire ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Je veux juste vous aider à réfléchir un peu, Jack.

- Réfléchir ? Mais à quoi ?

- A votre vie. Au passé. Au présent. Et à l'avenir.

- OK, je vois. Et en quoi le fait de m'emmener chez Daniel va m'aider à réfléchir ? Vous voulez influencer le petit scarabée pour qu'il me convainque de faire ce que vous voulez ?

Jacob sourit mystérieusement.

- Pas vraiment, non. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour vous convaincre. Mais ne restons pas là, il commence à faire frisquet. Venez, entrons.

Jack remarqua alors que la température était en effet extrêmement basse ; en fait, il devait sûrement geler. Le soir tombait et la rue était toute illuminée de guirlandes et parée de diverses décorations. Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu oublier ? On approchait de Noël. Resserrant sa veste d'uniforme autour de lui, il suivit Jacob dans le hall éclairé de l'immeuble de son ami.

- Il ne va pas être ravi si on débarque sans avoir prévenu. Je suis bon pour un nouveau sermon, grogna-t-il en suivant le fantôme dans l'escalier.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire par-dessus son épaule.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas le déranger. En fait, il ne s'apercevra même pas de notre présence !

- Quoi ?

- Vous allez voir, sourit Jacob en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de Daniel.

- Hé ! Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer ! Si ça se trouve, il se balade tout nu chez lui !

- Je ne crois pas, non. Il n'est pas tout seul.

Jack avança dans le couloir derrière Jacob. Apparemment, il avait raison. Les bruits d'une conversation animée lui provenaient du salon, ponctuée de rires et du bruit des verres qu'on remplit et qu'on entrechoque.

- Eh ben, on dirait que Danny boy a organisé une petite sauterie ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Arrivé au salon, il contourna Jacob et sourit en découvrant qui étaient les invités.

- Salut les enfants ! Alors, on s'amuse sans moi ? claironna-t-il en entrant.

Curieusement, personne ne lui prêta la moindre attention. C'était comme s'ils ne l'avaient ni vu, ni entendu.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous me faites la tête ? C'est parce que j'arrive sans être invité ?

Jacob s'approcha de lui.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Jack. Ils ne vous entendent pas.

Jack se retourna.

- Comment ça, ils ne m'entendent pas ? Vous les avez rendus sourds par un tour de passe-passe ?

- Non. Mais vous êtes ici en simple spectateur. Vous ne pouvez pas intervenir. Regardez !

Jack se retourna à nouveau et resta bouche bée.

- Mais… C'est… Jacob, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Rappelez-vous, Jack. Cette scène a déjà eu lieu. Il y a quelques années. Regardez bien. Vous vous souvenez ?

En observant les convives plus attentivement, Jack remarqua quelques différences notables. Carter avait les cheveux plus courts, Teal'c avait encore le crâne soigneusement rasé, et Daniel n'avait pas encore ce physique d'athlète qu'il avait gagné au cours de son ascension. Et puis bien sûr, il y avait lui… Son double. Le colonel Jack O'Neill, présentement occupé à remplir le verre de son second tout en essayant de ne pas trop lorgner son décolleté.

Oui, il se rappelait. Cela remontait à 4 ou 5 ans. Daniel avait décidé de réunir ses amis pour fêter Noël. Comme aucun d'eux n'avait d'engagement ailleurs, ils avaient apprécié de passer la soirée ensemble. De fait, ce réveillon restait un des heureux souvenirs de moments passés avec son équipe pour Jack. Ils avaient bu de l'excellent champagne, très bien mangé, et beaucoup ri aux dépens de Daniel, qui tenait vraiment très mal l'alcool. Après quoi ils avaient échangé de petits cadeaux. Oh, rien d'extraordinaire ou de très onéreux, juste de petites choses qui témoignaient de leur attachement mutuel. Il se rappelait encore du fard qu'avait piqué Carter lorsqu'elle avait déballé son débardeur, et de la mine de gamin ravi de Teal'c devant son calendrier perpétuel Star Wars. Oui, il avait passé cette année-là un très joyeux Noël.

- Oui, Jack, un très joyeux Noël, approuva Jacob à ses côtés, le tirant de sa rêverie. Et eux aussi. Regardez Daniel, comme il a l'air content !

- Evidemment, il est déjà à moitié paf après son premier verre de champagne !

- Et Teal'c ! Bon, il ne dit rien, mais on distingue presque un sourire sur son visage.

- C'en est un, approuva Jack. Un sourire de Teal'c. Discret, mais c'est bien un sourire.

- Et Sam… Elle est tellement belle !

Jack tourna les yeux vers son second. Ses formes on ne peut mieux mises en valeur par sa robe noire toute simple, elle rayonnait, riant à une pitrerie de Daniel à côté de son supérieur sur le canapé. Leurs épaules se frôlaient à peine, mais on sentait l'intimité confortable qui régnait entre eux.

- Oui, elle est magnifique, approuva Jack, la voix soudain rauque.

- Et vous seriez prêt à renoncer à tout ça ? questionna Jacob en fixant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne… Heu… Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Vraiment ? Bon, si vous le dites. Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Je reviendrai vous voir.

****************************

Jack se redressa en sursaut. Il était assis à son bureau, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il regarda sa montre : elle indiquait 18h. Passant les mains sur son visage, il soupira longuement. Jacob avait vraiment plus d'un tour dans son sac ; il n'aurait pas cru qu'il avait ce genre de pouvoir. D'un autre côté, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre : il n'avait pas exactement une grande expérience dans les relations avec les fantômes. Soupirant de nouveau, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était trop remué par sa récente incursion dans le passé pour pouvoir travailler. Autant rentrer chez lui. Il verrait demain ce qu'il dirait à Jacob. Car le bonhomme allait revenir, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Quelles surprises lui réservait-il encore ?

- Qui vivra verra, murmura-t-il en refermant la porte.

*********************************

_Le lendemain, voiture de fonction du général O'Neill, quelque part dans Washington D.C._

Jack soupira en entendant Jeffrey, son chauffeur, pester contre les bouchons. Evidemment, il avait neigé une partie de la journée et les rues étaient à présent couvertes de cette espèce de boue grisâtre que devient toujours très vite la neige dans les villes. La circulation était donc rendue doublement périlleuse : d'une part, par les chaussées glissantes, et d'autre part, par l'habituel trafic du vendredi soir dans une aussi grande agglomération. Washington était vraiment une ville de dingues. Des jours comme celui-ci, Jack se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cette promotion et de quitter Colorado Springs. La vie était si simple, là-bas, tout était si…normal, si tranquille. Pas morne ou ennuyeux, juste la tranquillité d'une ville de province, dynamique, agréable à vivre, et surtout pas affligée des récurrents problèmes de circulation routière dont souffrait la capitale fédérale.

Ces réflexions le menèrent à penser à ce qu'il avait laissé dans le Colorado. Plus qu'un travail, c'était une famille qu'il avait perdue en déménageant. Oh, pas irrémédiablement, bien sûr. Il voyait encore les uns et les autres de temps en temps, lorsqu'il allait à Cheyenne Mountain voir Hank (pour raisons professionnelles, toujours, et souvent dans des situations critiques, auquel cas il n'avait guère le loisir de s'attarder), ou lors des rares fois où il avait pris quelques jours de congés simplement pour rendre visite à ses amis. Mais il devait bien avouer que ce n'était plus pareil. L'éloignement, le fait de ne plus se voir tous les jours ou presque, de ne plus partager les petites choses banales du quotidien, avaient mis du plomb dans l'aile à ses relations avec son équipe.

Il sourit malgré lui. Son équipe. Même après tout ce temps passé à faire autre chose que diriger SG1, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les appeler ainsi. Teal'c, Daniel, Carter. Et maintenant Mitchell et Vala, même si les liens qui existaient entre lui et les « petits nouveaux » étaient loin d'être aussi profonds que ceux qui l'unissaient aux « anciens ». Il souffrait de constater à chaque visite, à chaque coup de fil, que le lien qui existait entre lui et ses amis se distendait. Ils étaient toujours proches, bien sûr, et il savait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ses trois meilleurs amis rappliqueraient à D.C. dans la demi-minute qui suivrait. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher un terrible sentiment de nostalgie de s'emparer de lui parfois, en songeant à toutes ces missions auxquelles ils participaient sans lui, à tous ces moments de complicité qu'ils partageaient et dont il ne saurait sans doute jamais rien. C'était la vie, bien sûr. Mais de temps en temps, Jack O'Neill trouvait que la vie « craignait ».

- Il ne tient qu'à vous que les choses changent, murmura une voix – qui lui était récemment devenue beaucoup trop familière – à son oreille.

- Jacob, je me demandais quand vous repointeriez le bout de votre nez !

Jacob sourit.

- Je voulais vous laisser le temps de réfléchir un peu, et je vois que c'est ce que vous avez fait.

Jack lui décocha un coup d'œil en coin.

- Mouais, faut dire que vous avez l'art d'appuyer là où ça fait mal et de remuer la vase pour faire remonter ce qu'il y a au fond.

- Merci, je suis assez fier de moi, je dois dire.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

- D'accord, Houdini. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez sortir de votre manche, aujourd'hui ?

Le sourire de Jacob s'élargit.

- Ah, il nous faut continuer notre voyage dans le temps, Jack. Vous êtes prêt ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Tant pis.

- Je me disais aussi…

******************************

Jack cligna des yeux, soudain ébloui. _Petite minute, ébloui ? Mais par quoi ?_ Levant la tête, il resta bouche bée en apercevant un ciel radieux entre les branches des arbres. _Des arbres ???_

- Jacob ! appela-t-il aussitôt.

Le fantôme se matérialisa instantanément à ses côtés, tout sourire.

- Je vous manquais déjà ?

- Très drôle ! ça vous ennuierait de me dire où on est ?

- Mais pas du tout, mon cher. Nous sommes sur une planète référencée dans votre base sous le charmant nom de P7X489.

- Ah, merci, ça m'aide beaucoup. Et vous voulez bien me dire ce qu'on fait là ?

Jacob sourit.

- Venez, vous le verrez vous-même.

Jack ne chercha même pas à étouffer un profond soupir et le suivit à contrecœur. Une fois sortis de la forêt (car oui, ils se trouvaient apparemment dans une charmante forêt de feuillus), ils débouchèrent sur un large sentier qui conduisait à un village. Les habitations, plutôt rustiques, parurent familières à Jack.

- Je suis déjà venu, non ? demanda-t-il au dos de Jacob Carter, qui marchait devant lui.

Celui-ci se retourna et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- En effet, répondit-il.

Cette réponse on ne peut plus laconique suffit à faire resurgir les souvenirs dans la mémoire de Jack.

- J'y suis ! C'est le village où s'est installé Ryac avec sa femme. C'est ça, hein ?

- Tout à fait.

- Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Je voulais juste vous montrer à quoi ressemblera Noël pour vous et vos amis, cette année, si vous ne changez rien à vos projets. Tenez, regardez qui voilà !

Jack tourna la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait Jacob et sourit. Teal'c, vêtu de sa plus belle robe Jaffa, arrivait sur un autre chemin en compagnie d'une jolie blonde que Jack reconnut aussitôt. Ish'ta était toujours aussi séduisante, et malgré l'air fier et inflexible qu'elle arborait toujours, son visage prenait une expression beaucoup moins guerrière dès qu'elle regardait le noble guerrier qui marchait à ses côtés. En fait, tous les deux rayonnaient littéralement, et il n'était nul besoin de bien les connaître pour deviner les sentiments qui les unissaient.

A ce moment-là, un jeune homme sortit d'une des maisons du village.

- Ryac ! appela aussitôt Teal'c.

Le jeune homme se retourna et son visage s'illumina en reconnaissant les visiteurs. Il rentra vivement dans la maison et en ressortit rapidement accompagné d'une jeune femme, dont le ventre rond ne laissait guère planer de doutes quant à son état.

Teal'c vint serrer son fils dans ses bras, tandis qu'Ish'ta félicitait la jeune épouse, visiblement très émue.

- Papa, je voulais te faire la surprise, expliqua Ryac devant l'air médusé de son père.

Le Jaffa se tourna vers son fils et un lent sourire apparut sur son visage, tandis que la fierté se lisait sur chacun de ses traits. Il attira aussitôt le jeune homme dans ses bras pour une nouvelle accolade.

- Je suis heureux pour toi, mon fils.

- Merci, répondit Ryac.

- Quand l'enfant doit-il naître ? demanda Ish'ta.

- Dans deux mois, répondit Ka'rin, radieuse, en posant une main sur son abdomen rebondi.

- Nous reviendrons pour la naissance, reprit Teal'c sans essayer de dissimuler le sourire qui refusait visiblement de quitter ses lèvres.

Ka'rin s'inclina légèrement.

- Nous serons heureux de vous avoir près de nous à ce moment-là.

Teal'c s'inclina en retour, puis entoura les épaules de son fils et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, suivi par les deux femmes.

- Ben ça alors ! Teal'c va être grand-père ! s'exclama Jack.

- Il semblerait, approuva Jacob.

- Remarque, vu l'âge qu'il a, c'est étonnant qu'il ne le soit pas déjà !

Le Tok'ra se contenta de sourire légèrement et tira Jack par la manche.

- Allons, ne restons pas là. Nous n'avons pas fini notre voyage.

Une demi-minute plus tard, Jack n'aurait su dire comment, ils se tenaient à nouveau devant chez Daniel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? demanda Jack. Je croyais qu'on avait déjà passé cette case !

- La situation n'est pas tout à fait la même, répondit Jacob en levant les yeux vers les fenêtres éclairées de l'archéologue. Nous ne sommes plus dans le passé, comme la dernière fois, mais dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler un futur proche.

- Un futur proche ?

- Oui : nous sommes à présent le 24 décembre au soir. Le 24 décembre de cette année, devrais-je préciser.

- Oh ! Et je suppose que vous tenez absolument à ce que je sache comment Danny-boy va fêter Noël cette année ?

- Oui, ça me paraît instructif pour vous. Mais rassurez-vous, on ne va pas s'éterniser. Il a de la compagnie, et nous ne voudrions pas jouer les voyeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack leva un sourcil surpris à ces mots. Daniel avait « de la compagnie » ? Voilà qui était intéressant ! Tout à coup, il se sentit presque reconnaissant envers Jacob pour ces petits sauts temporels improvisés.

- Bon ben allons-y, alors, on se gèle, ici ! s'écria-t-il en poussant la porte de l'immeuble.

Il ne vit pas le petit sourire amusé se dessiner sur les lèvres de Jacob lorsque celui-ci lui emboîta le pas.

Cette fois-ci, Jack ne se soucia pas de frapper. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de son ami aussi naturellement que s'il rentrait chez lui et s'avança jusqu'au salon. Les lumières y étaient tamisées, créant une ambiance intime et chaleureuse. La pièce était toute parée de guirlandes, boules, sujets décoratifs en forme de rennes, de bonhommes de neige ou de Père Noël, et dans un coin, les meubles avaient été poussés pour faire de la place à un superbe sapin magnifiquement décoré. Jack ne put retenir un léger sifflement admiratif. Il avait rarement vu une pièce respirant autant « l'esprit de Noël » que le salon de son ami cette année. Etonnant, quand on savait que Daniel ne prenait généralement pas le temps de s'occuper de ce genre de détails, étant toujours plongé jusqu'au réveillon dans une quelconque traduction ou étude passionnante dont il sortait juste à temps pour déboucher le champagne. Le rire féminin qui monta en cet instant de la cuisine fournit un début d'explication à ce changement dans les habitudes de l'archéologue. Ainsi donc, Jacob avait raison : il y avait une femme derrière tout ça !

- Danny, Danny, petit cachottier, murmura Jack pour lui-même en secouant la tête.

Le dit Danny fit alors son apparition, un plateau richement garni dans chaque main. Il les déposa délicatement sur la table, où attendait déjà le champagne dans un seau empli de glace entre deux couverts.

- Vala ! Tu peux amener la sauce, s'il te plaît ? appela-t-il.

- Laquelle ? lui répondit la voix de la jeune femme depuis la cuisine.

Daniel soupira.

- A ton avis ? On ne va pas manger de la langouste froide avec de la sauce aux morilles chaude !

Vala fit alors son apparition, dans une tenue de Mère Noël au décolleté vertigineux, un bonnet rouge bordé de fausse fourrure blanche artistiquement posé sur ses cheveux d'un noir de geai, une coupe de mayonnaise entre les mains.

- Tu sais que tu es intelligent, toi ? répondit-elle avec un sourire séducteur en venant déposer son chargement sur la table.

- Oui, j'en suis assez conscient, répondit Daniel sans la lâcher des yeux (il appréciait visiblement beaucoup la tenue de sa coéquipière).

Vala se retourna vers lui et enroula lentement ses bras autour de sa nuque tout en lui coulant un regard aguicheur de sous ses paupières à demi baissées.

- J'ai toujours aimé les intellectuels, susurra-t-elle en approchant son visage de celui de Daniel.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Jack sursauta en entendant Jacob toussoter.

- Je crois qu'on en a vu assez ici. Laissons-les. Nous avons encore deux étapes à faire, ce soir.

Jack se retourna une dernière fois pour contempler les deux coéquipiers engagés dans une étreinte passionnée et sourit légèrement.

- Joyeux Noël, Petit Scarabée, murmura-t-il, juste avant que sa vision ne se brouille.

Le jardin illuminé scintillait sous le clair de lune. De la maison aux fenêtres éclairées montaient de la musique et des rires d'enfants. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée, laissant deviner le bon feu qui devait brûler dans le salon. Jack se tourna vers Jacob avec un regard interrogateur.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous n'êtes jamais venu ici, répondit le fantôme à sa question muette. Nous sommes à San Diego, si ça peut vous aider.

Jack leva un sourcil.

- San Diego ? Mais je ne connais personne à San Diego ! Pourquoi est-ce que… Petite minute. San Diego ? Ce n'est pas là qu'habite votre fils, par hasard ?

Jacob sourit légèrement.

- Vous avez bonne mémoire. En effet, nous sommes chez Mark et Susan.

- Et je suppose que Carter est là aussi, sinon on ne serait pas là. Je me trompe ?

Jacob se contenta de sourire et avança vers la maison en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

- Venez et vous verrez !

Jack prit une grande inspiration et mit ses pas dans ceux du Tok'ra. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de pousser cette porte et de se retrouver dans cette maison. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie de rencontrer le frère de Carter – enfin, si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier cette visite spectrale de rencontre. Et surtout, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir découvrir qui Carter avait emmené dans ses bagages pour fêter Noël avec sa famille. Néanmoins, il se doutait que Jacob ne lui laisserait guère le choix. Il carra donc les épaules et le suivit à l'intérieur, d'où s'échappaient de délicieux effluves de volaille rôtie et d'épices.

Il fit un bond en arrière dès son entrée pour éviter deux petites têtes blondes occupées à se poursuivre en criant. L'aîné devait avoir dans les 12 ans, tandis que la blondinette à tresses qui lui courait après n'avait sans doute pas plus de 7 ou 8 ans. La couleur de leurs cheveux et le bleu azur de leurs yeux ne laissaient aucun doute : ces deux-là étaient des Carter.

- Josh, rends-moi ma barrette ! pleurnichait la petite en essayant d'attraper l'objet en question, que son frère tenait au-dessus de sa tête en riant.

- T'as qu'à grandir et tu pourras l'avoir ! répondit celui-ci en lui faisant une horrible grimace.

La fillette se tourna alors vers le salon, cherchant visiblement un soutien extérieur face à son frère.

- Tante Sam ! Josh m'a pris ma barrette et il veut pas me la rendre !

Jack retint sa respiration à ces mots. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Carter s'avançait dans le couloir d'un air menaçant.

- Josh, rends cette barrette à ta sœur !

Le garçon baissa le bras et considéra sa tante d'un air boudeur.

- Oh, ça va, on s'amusait, c'est tout !

- Non, Josh, _tu_ t'amusais, corrigea Sam. De toute évidence, Melissa ne trouve pas ça très drôle.

Josh soupira bruyamment et tendit la barrette à sa petite sœur.

- Espèce de pleurnicharde ! Faut toujours que t'ailles geindre dans les jupes de ta mère !

- Sam n'est pas ma mère, c'est ma tante, rétorqua la petite en serrant sa barrette contre sa poitrine.

- C'est pareil. Faudra bien que t'apprennes à te débrouiller toute seule, un jour. Tante Sam ne sera pas toujours là pour te sortir d'affaires !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et monta l'escalier en courant.

Carter s'approcha de sa nièce et s'accroupit près d'elle.

- C'est pas tous les jours faciles, d'avoir un grand frère, hein ?

La fillette la considéra d'un air défait.

- C'est facile, pour lui, de m'embêter. Il est plus grand et plus fort.

- Je sais, ma puce, répondit Sam. Mais tu sais, avec le temps, il trouvera d'autres occupations que d'enquiquiner sa petite sœur, tu verras.

- Tu crois ?

Sam leva les yeux vers le grand blond qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir et qui les observait avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Crois-moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de l'homme, je sais de quoi je parle.

La fillette se retourna et sourit en découvrant son père.

- Papa, est-ce que tu embêtais tante Sam quand vous étiez petits ?

Mark Carter prit un air offusqué.

- Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! Je n'aurais jamais osé !

- Ben voyons ! s'exclama Sam en se relevant. Ne le crois pas, Missy, il était exactement comme Josh, à cet âge-là.

Mark se contenta de rire et souleva sa fille dans ses bras.

- C'est peut-être un peu vrai, j'avoue. Mais ça n'a pas duré, tu vois.

Melissa hocha la tête en jetant un regard à Sam.

- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu l'embêtes quand tu lui poses des questions sur son amoureux, rétorqua-t-elle.

Les deux Carter adultes prirent un air gêné et les joues de Sam se colorèrent fort joliment de rose.

- Missy, ce sont des conversations de grandes personnes. C'est différent, répondit Mark. Et je crois que tu ferais bien d'aller demander à Maman d'accrocher cette jolie barrette dans tes cheveux. On va bientôt passer à table.

Il reposa la fillette par terre et celle-ci s'éloigna en sautillant à la recherche de sa mère.

Mark accompagna sa sœur au salon.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'embêter avec mes questions, affirma-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Sam sur le divan. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu es heureuse.

Sam soupira.

- Je sais, Mark. C'est ce que Papa disait aussi. Et je vous suis reconnaissante de vous soucier de mon bonheur, mais je suis une grande fille. J'ai fait des choix et je les assume.

- Et résultat, tu es seule, conclut Mark. Excuse-moi, Sam, mais j'aimerais être sûr que tu n'as pas de regrets. Pete est un type bien, et si tu le rappelles, je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord pour…

- Mark, ne recommence pas, l'interrompit Sam.

Jack, debout à l'entrée de la pièce, hocha la tête. Quand Carter prenait ce ton-là, il était inutile de chercher à discuter avec elle. De plus, elle avait raison. De quoi se mêlait son frère ? Elle était bien assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire. Si elle avait décidé que ce Shanahan n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait, c'était son choix, point barre. Ça ne regardait personne d'autre qu'elle.

Mark soupira et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Très bien. Je n'insiste pas. Mais j'aimerais tellement te voir venir avec quelqu'un l'année prochaine. Susan aussi. Alors si tu vois quelqu'un, n'hésite pas à l'amener. On sera heureux de faire sa connaissance.

- Je ne vois personne pour l'instant, rétorqua Sam. Mais merci pour l'invitation. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir l'an prochain, si jamais je rencontre le Prince Charmant d'ici là.

Mark sourit et tapota le genoux de sa sœur.

- ça marche, soeurette. Allez, viens, on ferait bien d'aller voir où en est ma femme dans son combat contre la dinde. Elle aura peut-être besoin d'aide, et une malheureuse dinde n'effraie pas un lieutenant-colonel de l'US Air Force, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam se leva et emboîta le pas à son frère en souriant.

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'affronter ce genre d'ennemi, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

- Génial !

Jack les suivit du regard, l'air songeur. Finalement, elle n'avait personne. Personne n'était venu prendre la place laissée vacante par Shanahan. Etonnant, quand on savait le nombre d'hommes, à la base et ailleurs, qui seraient près à payer pour sortir avec elle. D'un autre côté, elle avait eu une année plutôt rude et comme toujours bien occupée. Elle n'avait probablement guère la tête à chercher l'âme sœur en ce moment. Ou bien avait-elle gardé l'espoir que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre elle et son ancien officier supérieur ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait encore des sentiments pour lui, même après toutes ces années, même après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux au cours de l'année écoulée ? Jack soupira en sentant la petite étincelle se remettre à briller plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'étouffer totalement, cette ridicule flammèche d'espoir qui lui disait que peut-être, un jour, Carter et lui…

Il sursauta lorsque Jacob lui toucha le bras.

- Jack ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Très bien, répondit-il aussitôt, se secouant mentalement pour se vider l'esprit de toutes ces questions. Bon, et maintenant ?

Jacob eut un petit sourire sans joie.

- Eh bien, il nous reste une visite à faire. Pas la plus gaie, j'en ai peur, mais ça me paraît nécessaire.

Jack haussa les épaules.

-Bon, et bien, allons-y !

Une minute plus tard, Jack fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il se tourna aussitôt vers Jacob, qui venait de se matérialiser à sa gauche.

- Jacob ? Je croyais qu'on devait encore « rendre visite » à quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chez moi ? Votre GPS astral a eu un bug ?

Jacob le considéra d'un air triste.

- Non, Jack, nous sommes au bon endroit.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que je suis sur le point de me rendre visite à moi-même ?

- C'est tout à fait ça, répondit Jacob avec un hochement de tête, tout en s'avançant vers la porte de l'appartement. Bon, alors, vous venez ?

Jack hésita une minute. Ce qu'il allait voir était censé se dérouler dans quelques jours. Or, qu'avait-il prévu pour Noël cette année ? Il baissa les yeux. Faire le tour de ses projets ne lui prit qu'une seconde, et pour cause : il n'en avait aucun. Il savait plus ou moins que Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell, Vala et Carter étaient pris. Le général Hammond passerait comme toujours Noël à jouer les grands-pères gâteaux avec ses petits-enfants. Même Hank Landry lui avait annoncé avec une note joyeuse dans la voix lors de son dernier coup de fil que cette année, il passerait les fêtes avec sa fille et son ex-femme, comme au bon vieux temps. Jack serait donc seul avec lui-même pour le réveillon. Il avait vaguement envisagé de mettre le cap sur le Minnesota, mais en cette saison, les routes étaient toujours traîtres et il ne tenait pas à risquer l'accident pour le plaisir de passer quelques jours à se geler les fesses tout seul dans son chalet à ruminer ses idées noires. Il avait donc décidé de rester à Washington et de ne rien faire de spécial. Il avait même plutôt bien réussi à se convaincre que finalement, ça n'était pas plus mal, et qu'une soirée tranquille devant la télé à accompagner un morceau de dinde avec de la bière lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien. Mais à présent qu'il se retrouvait devant sa propre porte, il avait peur de ce qu'il était sur le point de voir. Et à vrai dire, il ne tenait pas non plus à ce que Jacob soit témoin de son réveillon solitaire et pathétique.

Il soupira. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Jacob l'attendait, la main sur la poignée de la porte, un regard indéchiffrable dans ses yeux gris.

- Très bien, allons-y, grommela Jack en l'invitant d'un geste à ouvrir.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, la seule lumière provenant de la télévision allumée. Face à l'écran, Jack se vit lui-même, affalé dans son fauteuil préféré, une bouteille de bière à la main, trois autres, vides, à ses pieds. Sur la table basse trônaient les restes de son dîner : os de volaille et jus aux airelles dormaient dans une assiette, tandis qu'une deuxième était maculée de traces de chocolat. Consterné et plus gêné qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité face à Jacob, Jack vit son double secouer avec mécontentement sa bouteille désormais vide, puis se lever en chancelant à la recherche d'une nouvelle boisson. Il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le frigo et jura en découvrant que celui-ci ne contenait plus une seule bouteille d'alcool. Avec un grognement, il referma la porte et retourna au salon, où il ouvrit les portes d'une petite commode. Envoyant valser une pile de torchons sans autre forme de procès, il en retira enfin ce qu'il cherchait : une bouteille aux trois quarts pleine d'un liquide ambré, dont la vue lui arracha un sourire alcoolisé de satisfaction.

Jack grimaça en reconnaissant la bouteille. Il l'avait reléguée volontairement derrière cette pile de torchons et ne la sortait qu'en cas de grave baisse de moral. De toute évidence, ce soir était un de ces soirs où les pensées positives avaient le plus grand mal à trouver le chemin de son cerveau. Le visage crispé, il regarda son double se prendre les pieds dans le tapis en regagnant son fauteuil, ne retrouvant son équilibre qu'avec peine et évitant ainsi d'aller embrasser le plancher et de fracasser la bouteille par terre. Une fois à nouveau installé face à l'écran, il déboucha la bouteille et porta le goulot à ses lèvres, en avalant une longue gorgée. Il soupira en sentant le liquide descendre dans sa trachée. Face à lui, sur l'écran, les acteurs d'une énième rediffusion du classique adapté de Dickens, « Un chant de Noël », s'agitaient en riant. C'était la fin du film, le vieux Scrooge avait renoncé à son avarice et s'émerveillait de la joie des enfants de son commis devant les jouets qu'il avait apportés pour eux. Jack vit avec consternation son double lever la bouteille de whisky en direction de la télévision et porter un toast d'une voix pâteuse « à Noël, à la joie, à la paix, aux enfants, aux petits oiseaux, et que Dieu nous bénisse tous autant que nous sommes ». Puis l'autre Jack tourna la tête vers un petit guéridon et brandit la bouteille dans cette direction, portant un deuxième toast à ceux dont les photos trônaient là. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de SG1. La photo avait été prise lors d'une mission sur P4X-quelque-chose, par un autochtone qui avait insisté pour les prendre tous ensemble devant son village. Daniel était assis sur un rocher, sa caméra dans une main et son carnet de notes dans l'autre ; Teal'c, debout derrière lui, fixait l'objectif d'un œil qui semblait vous transpercer ; Sam, accroupie près de Daniel, souriait de toutes ses dents en faisant visiblement de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop crispé ; enfin, Jack, debout derrière son second, avait une main posée sur son épaule en un geste confiant et familier tandis que la deuxième retenait son arme.

- Joyeux Noël à tous ! croassa la version passablement éméchée de Jack en agitant sa bouteille, la voix cassée par l'abus d'alcool autant que par l'émotion. Et bonne année ! Soyez heureux, tous autant que vous êtes ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je me débrouille très bien sans vous ! Vous voyez ? Tout va bien ! J'ai pas besoin de vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez, hein ? Vous pensiez que ce pauvre vieux Jack allait passer la soirée à se morfondre sans vous ? Eh ben c'est raté ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul ! Parfaitement ! C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête-là, Daniel, vous m'avez très bien compris ! Et vous aussi, Teal'c ! Et vous, Carter… Vous… Vous ne… Vous me ne… Vous ne me… Vous ne me manquez pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! répéta-t-il. Puis il se mit à sangloter désespérément, la tête dans les mains.

A ce spectacle, Jack s'approcha de Jacob, qui avait observé la scène d'un air navré.

- C'est bon, vous en avez vu assez ? Vous êtes content ?

Jacob se tourna vers lui et son expression se durcit.

- Ne m'agressez pas, Jack. Vous êtes l'artisan de votre propre malheur. Rien ne vous force à rester seul et à gâcher votre vie. Sam serait heureuse de vous avoir près d'elle et vous le savez pertinemment. Mais est-ce que vous avez assez de cran pour faire un pas vers elle ? Non, le grand Jack O'Neill préfère se draper dans sa dignité, lui le célèbre général, héros de la galaxie, que dis-je, de l'univers ! Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous abaisser à avouer vos sentiments à une femme, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce, même si ça vous rend profondément malheureux ! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, Jack O'Neill. Si vous aviez quelque chose dans le pantalon, vous iriez trouver Sam et vous tâcheriez de construire quelque chose avec elle pendant que vous le pouvez. Vous tâcheriez de la rendre heureuse, et de vous rendre vous-même heureux par la même occasion.

Il soupira en hochant la tête et reprit d'une voix plus calme :

- L'avenir n'est pas écrit, Jack. C'est à vous de le bâtir. Vous pouvez encore changer tout ça. Alors pensez-y, avant qu'il ne vous reste plus que des regrets.

************************************

- Mon général ? Tout va bien, mon général ?

Jack papillonna des yeux en tâchant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard vaguement inquiet de son chauffeur qui lui tenait sa portière ouverte et attendait visiblement qu'il descende de voiture.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix aussi assurée que possible. Je vais bien, merci, Jeffrey.

Il déplia ses jambes et s'extirpa avec peine de l'habitacle. « Bon sang, on croirait que je viens de courir 20 kilomètres », grimaça-t-il intérieurement. Il se sentait vaguement fiévreux, courbatu, et surtout physiquement et émotionnellement épuisé. Constatant que son chauffeur continuait de le fixer d'un air assez peu rassuré, il se força à prendre un air dégagé.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Jeffrey, ne restez pas planté là me regarder ! Je vais bien, je vous assure. Juste mes vieux os qui se rappellent à mon bon souvenir. Il va encore neiger, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel pour paraître plus convaincant et détourner l'attention de sa petite personne.

Son chauffeur hocha la tête et sourit.

- J'en ai bien peur, en effet, mon général.

- Bon, et bien, sur ce, bonne nuit.

- Est-ce que vous aurez besoin de moi demain matin, monsieur ?

Jack réfléchit rapidement, tâchant de se souvenir quel jour on était et quel était son programme du lendemain.

- Oui, si vous pouviez passer me prendre de bonne heure, disons 7h30 ? J'aimerais finir certaines choses rapidement et sortir plus tôt demain soir.

Si le jeune homme fut étonné de la requête inhabituelle du général, il garda ses sentiments pour lui et se contenta d'opiner du chef.

- Très bien. 7h30. Je serai là.

- Parfait.

- Alors à demain, mon général. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Jeffrey.

Le jeune soldat remonta en voiture et démarra, se glissant avec une aisance remarquable dans le flot dense de la circulation.

Jack soupira longuement, son souffle formant un petit nuage dans l'air froid du soir. Frissonnant, il remonta son col et se hâta de gagner le hall chauffé de son immeuble. Là, il hésita une seconde. Ordinairement, il aimait prendre les escaliers pour se dégourdir les jambes après une journée passée assis derrière un bureau, mais ce soir, il était tellement vanné que la perspective de devoir grimper à pieds ses trois étages l'épuisait. Il appuya donc sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra avec soulagement quelques secondes plus tard.

Son appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence, le seul bruit étant celui d'un « goutte-goutte » régulier provenant de la cuisine.

- Maudit robinet, grommela Jack en ôtant ses chaussures. Il faudra vraiment que je dise à Janice d'appeler un plombier.

Mais les fuites de robinets n'étaient pas sa préoccupation principale ce soir. Dénouant sa cravate et les boutons de son col, il se dirigea vers son bureau et alluma la petite lampe qui se trouvait à côté de son ordinateur portable.

Il ne savait pas trop comment l'idée lui était venue. Elle avait semblé se matérialiser subitement dans son cerveau alors qu'il était dans l'ascenseur et était aussitôt devenue une obsession. Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Il était sûr de l'avoir emporté avec lui, quelque part dans ses affaires. Enfin, presque sûr. Mais où avait-il bien pu le ranger, voilà qui s'avérait moins évident.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait retourné méthodiquement tous les tiroirs de son bureau et en avait soigneusement examiné le contenu, sans toutefois mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'un petit carton posé dans un coin de la pièce attira son regard. Aussitôt, il se leva et renversa le carton sur le tapis. Ecartant divers objets, souvenirs de missions et autres photos, il poussa un petit cri de triomphe en saisissant enfin l'objet qu'il cherchait. Il remit prestement en place tout ce qu'il avait dérangé et vint lentement se rasseoir à son bureau. Plaçant l'objet sous la lampe, il en étudia une longue minute les contours, laissant les souvenirs affluer à sa mémoire. Voilà bien un gadget qu'il ne songeait pas utiliser un jour. Enfin, pas vraiment. Oh, il y avait pensé, bien sûr, lorsqu'il l'avait eu entre les mains pour la première fois et qu'il avait compris quel usage on pouvait en faire. Mais cette idée semblait avoir rapidement quitté son cerveau, et il avait même complètement oublié son existence. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Il prit une longue inspiration puis la relâcha lentement. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Ça lui fichait une trouille bleue et ça lui nouait les entrailles, mais après ce que Jacob lui avait montré ce soir, il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Se laissant aller contre le confortable dossier en cuir de la chaise, il ferma les yeux en serrant l'objet entre ses doigts.

***************************

_24 décembre, Colorado Springs_

Sam sursauta et manqua renverser son mug de thé lorsque la sonnette retentit. Tout en se maudissant intérieurement pour cette marque d'émotivité excessive qui ne lui ressemblait guère, elle se hâta de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Un grand sourire apparut aussitôt sur son visage.

- Carter.

- Mon général. Je commençais à me demander si vous pourriez arriver jusqu'ici, avec toute cette neige.

- Vous plaisantez ? La neige ne me fait pas peur. En fait, j'adore la neige. D'ailleurs, je crois que je commence déjà à ressembler à Snowman.

Comprenant l'allusion à peine voilée, Sam rougit et s'écarta vivement pour le laisser entrer.

- Oh, désolée, mon général ! Entrez. Vous devez être gelé.

Jack sourit en constatant la gêne qui s'était emparée de son amie.

- Détendez-vous, Carter, je ne me suis pas encore transformé en congère.

Sam lui rendit un sourire un brin crispé.

- Non, pas encore. Mais vous êtes couvert de neige. Donnez-moi votre manteau.

Jack obéit et lui tendit son manteau, qui était effectivement couvert de flocons et commençait à goutter sur le carrelage de l'entrée. Sam le suspendit au portemanteau et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- Vous avez de la neige plein les cheveux ! s'exclama-t-elle, levant la main sans réfléchir vers la chevelure de son supérieur.

Elle stoppa net son geste à quelques centimètres du visage de Jack en réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et rougit de nouveau violemment. Jack se fendit d'un rictus moqueur en constatant son trouble.

- Allez-y, Carter, je ne mords pas, vous savez.

Sam hocha nerveusement la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux, secouant les flocons qui s'y étaient accrochés pour les faire tomber. Jack, lui, ne la lâchait pas des yeux et savourait le contact de ses mains fines sur son cuir chevelu. Néanmoins, Sam semblait bien trop gênée pour prolonger la séance d'époussetage de scalp, aussi s'abstint-il de tout commentaire risquant de la faire virer au cramoisi.

- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, déclara-t-elle finalement en se reculant pour observer le résultat de son travail.

Jack bomba le torse et prit la pose.

- Je vous plais ?

Cette fois-ci, Sam ne se laissa pas abuser par la lueur moqueuse qui dansait dans ses yeux. Elle se contenta de sourire et se détourna en direction de la cuisine.

- Vous savez bien que vous me plaisez toujours, lança-t-elle nonchalamment par-dessus son épaule.

Jack mit une poignée de secondes à digérer cette déclaration, puis un lent sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui emboîtait le pas. Oh oui, il avait vraiment bien fait de venir.

Sam l'attendait dans la cuisine.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Café, thé, chocolat ?

Jack avisa la tasse fumante qui se trouvait sur la table et huma l'air.

- Ce que vous buviez m'a l'air sympathique. Vous en avez un peu pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, c'est du thé aux épices que Cassie m'a offert. C'est délicieux et par un temps pareil, ça réchauffe.

- Alors c'est parfait, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Sam mit chauffer de l'eau et prépara une seconde tasse.

- Alors, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous teniez absolument à venir chez moi cette année, reprit-elle. Pas que je me plaigne, loin de là, mais c'est assez…inhabituel. Et vous avez dit au téléphone que vous deviez me parler de quelque chose. J'avoue que je suis intriguée.

Jack s'agita un moment sur sa chaise. Ok, il avait prévu de lui dire certaines choses, mais pas aussi rapidement. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle devait bien s'en douter, autant ne pas passer la soirée à tourner autour du pot. Il profita de ce qu'elle avait le dos tourné pour préparer le thé pour aller fouiller dans son sac. Lorsque Sam se retourna, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le petit paquet posé près de sa tasse.

- C'est pour moi ?

- Evidemment ! Pour qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?

Elle s'assit nerveusement face à lui, fixant le minuscule cadeau sans oser y toucher.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter, ouvrez-le ! Ce n'est pas une bombe ! ça ne va pas vous sauter à la figure ! s'impatienta Jack.

Sam prit précautionneusement l'objet dans sa main, défit le ruban et retint son souffle en déchirant le papier. Dès que son regard se posa sur le contenu du paquet, elle releva les yeux vers Jack, une expression de total effarement sur le visage.

Jack fronça les sourcils.

- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Bien sûr. Narim m'en a offert un similaire juste avant de partir avec les Nox.

Evidemment. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Eh bien, ma foi, ça lui éviterait la partie explicative de la chose.

- Oh, répondit-il simplement. Je vois.

- J'ignorais que vous en possédiez un, reprit Sam, visiblement intriguée.

Jack haussa les épaules.

- Hé, il n'y a pas qu'à vous que ce bon vieux Narim a fait des cadeaux !

Sam sourit.

- Rassurez-moi : le vôtre était vierge, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

- Ah, oui, répondit-il, visiblement vous étiez la seule à avoir conquis son cœur.

Sam sourit de nouveau et reporta son attention sur l'objet toujours entre ses doigts.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous a offert ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'en sais trop rien, à vrai dire, répondit Jack. Il m'a juste dit que c'était un cadeau, pour me remercier de les avoir sauvés, ses potes et lui, et que je pourrais peut-être en avoir besoin un jour. Je n'y pensais plus, et puis il y a quelques jours, je me suis rappelé qu'il me l'avait donné. Et je me suis dit… Hé bien, je me suis dit que ce vieux Narim avait raison. Je ne sais pas s'il avait des dons de voyance, mais le fait est que j'en avais effectivement besoin…

Sam déglutit difficilement, la gorge soudain serrée par l'émotion.

- Pour moi…, termina-t-elle.

Jack hocha la tête.

- Pour vous. Je suppose que vous savez comment ça marche ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors allez-y, l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'appréhension.

Elle leva une minute son regard azur vers lui, une lueur incertaine dans les yeux, puis ferma les paupières et pressa ses doigts sur le petit enregistreur.

Aussitôt, son visage se détendit et un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'elle laissait les émotions l'envahir. Son sourire s'agrandit peu à peu et elle laissa même échapper un petit rire, sous l'œil de plus en plus rassuré de Jack. Puis son visage redevint sérieux et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux entendre ce que le petit objet lui murmurait au cœur. Jack, muet, vit les sentiments défiler sur son visage : étonnement, satisfaction, émotion, enfin désir, alors que ses joues se coloraient et qu'elle se mordait inconsciemment la lèvre en retenant à grand peine un petit gémissement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Jack y vit briller des larmes.

Elle reposa doucement le petit appareil et contourna le comptoir de la cuisine pour se placer à côté de Jack. Celui-ci se tourna sur sa chaise pour lui faire face, une légère appréhension visible sur son visage. Mais les traits de Sam étaient sereins. Elle leva une main et la posa sur la joue de son ancien supérieur.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle simplement.

A ces mots, le visage de Jack s'éclaira. Il saisit le visage de Sam entre ses mains et l'attira à lui. Elle ne résista pas et rencontra tendrement et joyeusement ses lèvres en un long baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, elle souriait, et Jack ne put que lui rendre son sourire.

- Joyeux Noël, Sam, souffla-t-il.

- Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Jack, répondit-elle.

Les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes l'empêchèrent d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, mais bizarrement, elle ne songea nullement à s'en plaindre, tandis les mains de Jack glissaient sur sa nuque et dans son dos.

**Epilogue :**

Dans un coin de la pièce, un homme solitaire sourit en les contemplant.

- Joyeux Noël, mes enfants, murmura-t-il.

Nul ne le vit disparaître subitement, retournant silencieusement de là où il était venu, tandis que dans la cuisine chaleureusement éclairée, un homme et une femme s'embrassaient passionnément et que refroidissaient deux tasses de thé.

**FIN**


End file.
